The Necklace
by Missyouneek818
Summary: Amy wants Sonic to become her boyfriend, but one day Dr. Eggman gives her a gift enough to finally make Sonic hers once and for all, watch as Sonic turns into a womanizing hedgehog. Plz R


_**The Necklace**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and friends , It's officially owned by Sega.

Also this fan fiction is based on a comic that I read on (which was greatly drawn and funny) and the owner to that is Shinsengumi9439 but I've changed the plot a little.

Please no flames, this is my first story

Ages:

Sonic: 19

Amy: 17

It was a hot sunny day in Station Square, Sonic the Hedgehog was lying peacefully under a shady tree in the park, his eyes were closed as he put his arms behind his head in an easy attempt to relax. Suddenly he heard running footsteps heading in his direction followed by a loud girlish squeal.

"Sonic!" a pink hedgehog shouted running toward him

Sonic opened his eyes and grunted in annoyance couldn't Amy just leave him alone for one day. Thinking quickly as usual Sonic got up and bolted off in blue blur.

Amy Rose panted from her run as she saw her blue hero run from her again

"Sonic wait!" she shouted after his retreating figure "Hmmp" she pouted couldn't Sonic go one day without running all over the place.

Amy had just wanted to ask him out on yet another date in her attempt to spend some alone time with him. The two hedgehogs had grown more as friends over the years, but Sonic was still a bit peeved at the fact when Amy would attack him with her bear hugs. Now at seventeen years old Amy Rose no longer had a little crush on Sonic and begged for his attention, she was deeply in love with him.

Not only was there an age difference in her maturity, but her body matured as well. Amy no longer wore the bright red dress and red boots. She dawned a pale yellow tank top and a jean miniskirt with white sandals.

"Hoo Hoo Hoo" a ridiculous evil cackle was heard in some bushes near by

Amy whipped around as she came face to face with a certain fat villain that always made pathetic attempts to try and take over Station Square along with destroying Sonic.

"Eggman" Amy said distastefully

"Why hello Amy, what brings you out here on this lovely day" said Eggman in a falsely nice voice

"None of your business Egghead!!" she snapped and turned to walk away

"Wait, you know you'll never catch Sonic" Eggman said teasing her

Amy turned around

"Unless I'm mistaken neither can you" Amy smirked

"Oh my dear Amy you should be more nicer to me because I can get Sonic to be yours" Eggman said coming closer to Amy

"Oh yeah and how can you do that?" said Amy completely unimpressed so far by Eggman's attempts to catch her attention

"This" he said as he took the object out of his pocket

It was a simple small sliver chain that had lightening bolt with a sliver S as a charm on the front.

"A Necklace?" said Amy confused

"Put this on Sonic and he'll be yours forever' Eggman instructed as he held out the necklace for her to hold

Amy backed away from the villain and shook her head "Why should I believe you? How do I know that it isn't a trick to get me to catch Sonic for you?"

"Can't I just do something nice and not want anything from it" Eggman said with a small attempt of sincerity.

"Well I'm not sure of that coming from you" said Amy

"I swear it's not a trick you have my word" Eggman said giving her his best trusty toothy grin that made Amy shudder in disgust.

_Amy pondered in her mind with the thought of getting Sonic to be her boyfriend if he wore the necklace __"It wouldn't be tricking him into liking me, it would just get me to spend more time with him" _Amy thought

"Okay what do I do with this necklace?" Amy questioned

Eggman tossed her the necklace smiled deviously "Just put it around his neck, he'll admire no one else but you"

"_But beware Amy, if otherwise you won't be pleased with the results"_ he thought evilly

With that Eggman left in his hovercraft and flew away

Amy walked out towards that part of the park and went over to another clearing, Sonic was back laying down watching the clouds go by. He looked really relaxed as he plucked a flower and smelt it.

Amy deciding not to yell his name this time, simply jogged over to him

"Sonic" she said gently

He opened his eyes and stared at the pink hedgehog "Hey Ames" he said in a calm voice. When he stood up to take another run again, he was quickly stopped by Amy

"Wait Sonic, I just wanted to give you this" said Amy taking out the necklace

Sonic looked at it "Well what is it?" he questioned

"It's a necklace, won't you let me put it on you please?" Amy asked

Sonic looked at the necklace and Amy unsurely "Well I guess so" he replied moving close to her so she could put the necklace on him

Amy smiled warmly and moved closer so she could latch it around his neck it was a bit hard considering that he was taller than her so she had to level her height a bit by standing on her tip toes. Sonic could smell the perfume that Amy was wearing due to her proximity around him.

"_She smells so good, almost like strawberries" _Sonic thought

Amy stepped back to take a look at him "There you look great" she said admiring him in the necklace already

Sonic blanked for a moment then snapped back to reality and stared at Amy lustfully.

He smirked "Amy have I ever told you how scorching hot you are?"

Amy blushed at his comment "N-no" she stuttered

"Well" Sonic said as he advanced on her "You are" he said again and kissed her on the cheek

"Oh Sonic" she said as she pulled him into warm hug and he continued to kiss her and on her neck

"Wanna spend the whole day together?!" said Amy excitingly

Sonic nodded "Okay" he said

So Amy and Sonic spend the whole day together, surprisingly he and Amy did a lot of things that day which included going to the mall getting ice cream at the food court and even going to the beach which Sonic hated going to if he wasn't being contolled by that necklace.

At the end of the day Amy and Sonic were sitting on the pier by the ocean watching the sunset. Sonic had his arm protectively around Amy while she layed her head on his shoulder it was the end to a perfect day.

A few days later Amy was walking towards Sonic's apartment humming a tune in as she thought happily to herself about her new relationship with Sonic. The past few days had been magical and she loved it.

"Hey Amy" a voice interrupted her thoughts

Amy turned around to be greeted by Rouge the Bat

"Hey Rouge" Amy sighed dreamily still deeply in thought of Sonic

"What are you so happy-go lucky about?" Rouge questioned

"Sonic and I are together" said Amy

"Well that's kind of hard to believe" said Rouge arching her eyebrow

"Well believe it Rouge we're going out, anyway I'll see you later" said Amy as she walked away from Rouge.

On her way she spotted Sonic over on a bench by the sidewalk

"Hey Sonic!" Amy greeted a she saw her blue beau

Sonic turned around "Hey Ames" he grinned

Amy gave him an affectionate hug wrapping her arms around his neck. Sonic put his arms around her waist and pulled her more toward him.

While she was taking in the hug Amy felt a soft light squeeze behind her near her bottom and quickly realized that it was Sonic's hand, she abruptly pushed him away.

"Sonic!" she scolded slightly embarrassed

Sonic looked at her confused but then smirked cockily "What?" he asked pretending as if he did nothing.

"Your hands don't put them there it's rude" Amy exclaimed looking around to see if anyone was watching

Sonic winked and eyed her body "Sorry babe, didn't know you'd get so mad about it" he said

"_Babe?"_ Amy thought _"he never called me that before"_

_Later_

After their date Sonic took Amy home and went to visit Tails in his workshop.

"Hey Tails" said Sonic

Tails looked up from the X Tornado with a wrench in his hand he had grease and dirt splotches on his fur, and smiled when he saw Sonic.

"Hey Sonic!" he chirped back

After they had a brief conversation Sonic paused

"So Tails you and Cream, what are you to each other" Sonic asked while staring at Tails seriously

Tails paused and scratched his head nervously "Oh we're just friends" he said

Sonic looked unimpressed "Oh I see, well you should "do her" Sonic said smirking

Tails looked puzzled then asked "Huh? What do you mean by do her?"

Sonic walked towards Tails and gave him a chesire cat grin and put his hand on his shoulder "You're a smart boy you'll figure it out" he said and walked out of Tails workshop

Tails thought for a moment then it dawned on him as his eyes widened horrifically

As Sonic walked away from the workshop then he heard Tails exclaim loudly

"EWWWWW"

Sonic chuckled and started out towards Amy's house.

_Amy's House_

Amy was currently in her kitchen busily making a chocolate cake. While she was stirring the batter in a bowl she heard a knock at the front door.

"_Who could that be?" _Amy thought as she went to answer it, when she opened it she was greeted by none other than Sonic

"Hey babe surprised to see me" he flirted

"No come on in" she smiled warmly

Sonic eyed her kitchen the counter was littered with baking ingredients, he could smell the wonderful aroma of chocolate in the air.

"You can sit down if you like" she offered

Sonic sat down on one of the chairs

"I was in the middle of baking" she said as she slid the baking pan into the oven

As Amy bended over to the oven level Sonic took advantage of the opportunity to look up her skirt. Amy was wearing a light green sundress because of the hot weather and a cute blue apron that she wore for baking. It certaintly brought out her lovely curves, he could even see a bit of her white undergarment.

"_Wow she certainly has grown up" _he thought in a pervert manner as he continued to look at her butt. He whistled innocently taking a peek.

When she heard this Amy whipped around and glared at him

"What?" she snapped

Sonic got up "Listen babe" he said giving her his cocky grin

Amy got angry "It's Amy okay!" she exclaimed sounding her name out

Sonic's grin faltered a bit "Okay Amy" he said taking her hands in his

Sonic sat back down and tilted his chair so he could put his feet up on the counter

"So Amy you said you wanted to have a family right?" Sonic said cooly

Amy who was washing the dishes blushed and answered "Uh yeah someday" she replied

"Well-" Sonic said as he grabbed her hand pulling her to him a bit forcefully

"Lets's get started" he whispered lustfully as he latched his arms around her waist and pinned Amy up against him in a possessive manner.

It took Amy a second to realize what was happening why was Sonic acting like such a arrogant pervert? ,then it dawned on her it was the necklace that was controlling him "Sonic we can't" she said trying to separate her self from his tight grip, but he didn't budge.

Sonic frowned still holding Amy to his side "Why not" he said peeved

"Because you and I are still young, I'm not ready for this yet and were not even married!" Amy exclaimed

"So" Sonic shrugged

When he moved to touch her butt again Amy had enough "Sonic no!!" she said as she pushed him off of her

"Amy what's wrong I thought you loved me" Sonic said confused

Amy started to back away from him "Your not Sonic the Sonic that I love your just being controlled by that stupid necklace' she said heartbrokenly

"But I like the way I feel when I'm wearing it, I'm not taking it off he said harshly And I love you Amy Rose I won't stop till I get what I want from you" Sonic said darkly

Amy ran through her house up the stairs, but when she got to the top she saw Sonic already standing there.

"Why run you'll know I'll catch you" Sonic said seductively

"Get away from me" Amy spat hatefully as she pulled out her hammer and aimed at him for a good whack.

Sonic dodged the hits swiftly with his speed, while Amy was vigorously trying to give him a black eye.

"You really need to work on your swing babe" Sonic teased

"Shut Up!" Amy exclaimed angrily

Amy started to get tired and stopped swinging to take a rest when she heard Sonic whisper in her ear behind her seductively

"Ya know, your really sexy when your angry at me Ames" Sonic purred in her ear

"Leave me alone!!" she yelled as she gave up and dropped her hammer and ran.

"_Oh God what have I done" _Amy thought panicking

Sonic rolled his eyes in remorse. Using his superpower he caught up to Amy and lifted her into his arms carrying her bridal style all the way to Amy's room.

"Put me down!!!" Amy ordered struggling in his arms

"Your so beautiful and yet so helpless" Sonic said as he smiled arrogantly.

(Graphic Scene Ahead People!!)

_Amy's Room_

"No Sonic don't do this, let me go!!" Amy said

"Come now my precious Rose give in" Sonic purred as he began to feel up her body while kissing her neck, beside Amy's weak attempts to push him off.

"If you do anything to me Sonic I'll scream" Amy threatened her eyes narrowing

Sonic smirked "Go ahead people outside will think it's a scream of pleasure"

Amy cursed in her mind Sonic didn't bend easily or at all to any sort of threats, he did well at standing his ground.

"_I have to get that goddamn necklace off of him" _Amy pondered then it dawned on her _"I'll have to seduce him to get around his neck" _Amy smiled seductively

"Sonic I have no idea what I was thinking let's do it" Amy purred

"That's more like it" Sonic said approvingly as he lead down showering her neck with kisses.

Amy wound her arms around the back of Sonic's neck and saw the sliver clasp of the necklace at the back. Expertly Amy tried to unclasp it but it wouldn't budge it was stuck.

"Mm What are you doing Ames?" Sonic said or rather moaned while still pleasing her.

Amy had to fight the urge not to moan at his touch, it felt so good.

Then Amy felt something on her dress come off, her eyes widened. _"My strap" _Amy panicked in her mind. The she had no choice Amy pulled the sliver chain harshly off of Sonic.

"Hey! What are you d-" Sonic said but then blanked again freezing

It broke successfully as it gave a satisfying tiny clink of breaking metal. Amy dropped the necklace carelessy to the floor and watched Sonic experimentally seeing if he was his old self again.

Sonic blinked twice and rubbed his neck in pain "Where am I?" Sonic questioned as slowly was trying to recomprehend on what happened.

Then he saw Amy in bed with him on top of her, she looked quite tousled with a strap of her dress off to the side of her shoulder causing Sonic to take in a glace of a little cleavage that was present. Amy blushed a deep red

"OMG AMY WHAT THE HELL!!" Sonic yelled on the top of his lungs, in a flash he was off of her turing facing the other way so she could…. ahem straiten her dress.

"How did this happen?, was I on-?' Sonic blurted out a barage of questions obviously more embarssed than Amy.

"SONIC!!!" Amy yelled to get his attention, slapped him across the face.

Sonic shook his head from the blow Amy gave him the finally reconsoled "Thank You I needed that" he said

"So could you explain to me what's going on" Sonic said as he went over to her

(Minutes Later)

"And that's what happened" Amy said ashamed as she looked down, tears ready to fall

"I see, well you sure were sold" Sonic said with a tint of anger in his voice.

Amy gave out a tiny sob when the dam broke as hot tears ran down her face. She turned to look away from Sonic, because she didn't want him to see her cry _"It was my fault anyway, I was the one who took advantage of him and caused him to hate me, I deserved it" _Amy thought

"Amy, look at me" Sonic said firmly yet softly to the sad pink headgehog

Amy turned toward him

"You shouldn't have taken advantage of me like that, and know that Eggman may be sincere to anyone at times, but I will never ever hate you" Sonic said smiling

"But I still feel bad, just hat I wanted from you all this time" Amy concluded

"What's that" Sonic said

"Your attention and your love" Amy said back

"Well, the necklace wasn't entirely a lie, I do have strong feelings for you" Sonic said

"Why were you ignoring me all these years then" Amy asked curiously

"Because, I'm not really good in expressing my feelings or at relationships" Sonic explained.

"We can still go out on dates if you want in fact-" Sonic said smiling in a joking manner

"Amy Rose will you go out me?" Sonic said getting down on one knee in a mock of a marriage proposal

Amy's eyes widened as she gave her usual girlish squeal "OH SONIC YES!!"

Amy leaped up and gave him a loving hug, Sonic was startled a bit from her jumping on him but put his arms around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss.

Amy slowly closed her eyes, and gave into the kiss that her and Sonic were sharing. So it was her first kiss amy didn't care all that matter to her was Sonic, now that he was hiself and not being controlled into some sex-crazed womanizing headgehog.

_**The End **_


End file.
